mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs There are three different skins for adult ostriches: two for males, one for females. The female has a plain brown coat while the male has a black one. Occasionally, you will find a male with a white coat, also known as the rare albino ostrich. Sometimes you will find young ostriches, which have colorful feathers. Behavior Ostriches are neutral mobs that are commonly found in the desert and plains. If attacked, females and young will bury their heads in the nearest sand they can find, if they can't find sand they will bury their head in dirt, while the males will puff their wings out and attack the player, or just stare at you. If you take one of their eggs, the female will attack you similarly to how a wild male attacks when provoked, though tamed ostriches will not attack you. Taming You can mate 2 birds to get an egg. To obtain an egg, you first need to find a group of ostriches, put a male and female in a pen together, and wait for the female (the brown one) to lay an egg. They most commonly spawn in desert biomes. If you try to steal it, the male and the female will attack you. The female mostly gives birth to an egg in the night. Once you have an egg, you need to hatch it. To do this you need to right-click while holding the egg, making sure you are near torches. You need to wait a short time until the egg has hatched and then you can name the ostrich. Baby Ostriches will follow you around wherever you go. Once an ostrich has grown up, its feathers will change according to its gender. Once this has happened, you can put a saddle on it and ride it. While riding an ostrich, the player can whip it, activating a temporary speed boost. Males are faster than females, though an albino ostrich is the fastest. Uses If you have a male and a female ostrich and keep them next to each other in pens, then the female will repeatedly lay eggs, which will hatch into chicks. The eggs can be taken and raised, if you need a new steed, but the main use of these ostriches is for food. Eggs can be cooked to make Omelets, and Ostrich Meat restores 2 food. A female ostrich appears to be at the same speed as a brown Horse, with males slightly faster and albinos being noticeably faster. They can wear both horse and normal saddles, and killing a saddled ostrich will give you a horse saddle, as well as normal drops. Ostriches are easy to replace, unlike horses, but are unable to wear armour, so the best use for them is to use them as a food supply. If you have colored wool, place it on the saddle equipped on a tamed ostrich to give it a flag. Glitches Freezes the game when you sneak while riding an ostrich.